bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno Princess Dia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10375 |no = 532 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 101 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 26, 31, 36, 41, 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 71 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 15, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 61, 71, 81, 91, 101, 109, 117, 125, 133, 139, 145, 151, 159, 165, 171, 177 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mage raised in the outskirts of the Agni Empire. Her bravery in battle against the gods struck the fancy of Knight Agni, who invited her to join the Imperial Army. However, she refused, instead heading onward to her late grandmother's mansion in the Atharva Republic to find out more about her childhood hero. It was there she found her grandmother's hidden diary, containing the secrets of her birth. That was all it took for her and Grazool to charge straight at the gods at breakneck speed. |summon = Whoever's descendant I am, I'll always be my grandma's girl! And I'll always be myself! |fusion = We're both getting stronger. But the sky's the limit, so keep at it! |evolution = Hmm... I can feel all sorts of bits and pieces of power flowing through me... | hp_base = 4061 |atk_base = 1630 |def_base = 1092 |rec_base = 1539 | hp_lord = 5643 |atk_lord = 2190 |def_lord = 1433 |rec_lord = 1948 | hp_anima = 6386 |rec_anima = 1750 |atk_breaker = 2388 |def_breaker = 1235 |atk_guardian = 1992 |def_guardian = 1631 |rec_guardian = 1849 |def_oracle = 1334 | hp_oracle = 5346 |rec_oracle = 2245 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Five Light's Spirit |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & boost to BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Curse Three: Polton |bbdescription = 14 combo random Fire elemental attack on all enemies & adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 590 |sbb = Forbidden Curse: Methacronon |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds Thunder element to attack and boosts BC production for 3 turns |sbbnote = 22% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10374 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Might & Magic |addcatname = Dia3 }}